First Love
by Aurora18
Summary: What if Bella had a little more backbone when she first met Edward? What if there's just a lot less angst hanging around their every interaction? What if this is just First Love? Two people meet and they just, click. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright February 2016.**

 **This is a one-shot, February 29** **th** **doesn't come around all the time and I've had this idea in my head for a little while so let's see how it goes. What if the characters in Twilight had a little more…backbone?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **First Love**

I would be seriously disturbed if someone told me that they just _love_ starting over in a new place.

There is _nothing_ to love about starting a new school in a new town _halfway_ through your junior year.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a drama queen. I'm not thinking about where I'm going to fit in or how best to scope out the popular kids. It's just, _strange_.

Everyone's looking at me, and not in a good way. They're looking because I'm the newest attraction in Forks _period,_ and not just at the school. Obviously Forks is nice, it's just, small. Every where is pretty green and even though I'm clumsy as hell and can't do it all that well, I want to get outside at the weekend and go hiking. I figure I should give this small town a chance to convince me of its beauty before I run off to college. Plus, it'll make Charlie happy.

No, not Charlie, _Dad._

I smile when I think of Charlie, he's so adorably awkward and barely has more of a clue than I do about how to navigate these new _full time father-daughter waters_. It's comforting in a way to be living with someone as introverted as you, because my Mom and I are kind of opposites. Renee is sweet but also unfocused and clueless – not thing one hopes for in a Mom.

I'm better off here, I know it, it's just hard when everything is so new and I'm not a social butterfly. I should be able to meet some nice people though; I can't imagine there are too many strong personalities or crazy drama going on in _Forks_ of all places.

Lunch passes quickly, well actually more like a blur. I meet a few people in my first classes, as predicted it's not too much hassle to get registered and signed up for everything, I think it's been a while since they had a new student.

A girl called Jessica has been talking my ear off the whole lunch period, talking about all the different families here and groups of friends. I really don't have it in me to tell her how much I really don't care, I actually kind of wanted to check out the school library, we walked past earlier and it looked nicer than the one in Phoenix.

Just as I hear the bell sound Jess has us all up and walking over to next period; Biology. I should be fine, I mean it's not my best subject but I took the AP class back in Phoenix so I should be able to handle the material. Just so long as we're not blood typing on the first day then I probably stand a chance of making it through the hour.

Of course the teach makes me stand up and introduce myself, it's obviously not the first time I've had to do it today but I recognise a few people from other classes I've already been in today and it's kind of embarrassing to have them see me spill my awkward spiel all over again.

Clearly everyone else's seat is taken apart from a guy at the front, only several rows back from the teacher's desk. Mr Molina directs me to sit next to Edward, he of the solo table.

We've been told to chat amongst ourselves for a while he goes to find a projector, I hope that this class doesn't turn into a Biology video feed, how boring.

Honestly I don't have much of a type when it comes to boys but I'm pretty sure Edward is it, not that I get much of a look before he turns towards the window. I'm settling in to my desk and shuffling my chair into the right position when he turns around and glares at me.

"Was it that bad?" I'm going for a conversation starter but in response to my question his grimace only worsens. So cute but maybe not all that nice, huh.

"I mean my introduction, was it that bad that you've already decided I'm a terrible person?" Now he just looks confused and turns to glare at the table instead of me. It's a small improvement.

"Do you talk? Because it's going to be really weird if you don't, I mean we'll be lab partners and I know all this stuff from AP last year but I'm not going to let you take the credit for my work ok?"

His brow continues to furrow and I have to cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

He turns to look at me and apparently I've turned into a chatterbox since moving to Forks, or maybe it's just this guy, since I continue to explain my thoughts in semi coherent ramblings.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you it's just when you were frowning like that your eyebrows were taking over your face, like literally. I mean, not that it's not a nice face because you've gotta know that you've really got a great face, people must tell you that all the time."

"They don't." His lips barely move but his eyes stare straight into mine and it's the most teenage/young adult fiction moment of my whole life, if you know what I mean.

"Wow he speaks! Am I going to have to awkwardly compliment you every time I want you to respond to something?"

He smiles wryly, so maybe he has a cute face _and_ a sense of humour.

"Or maybe since you're paler than me and obviously from around here I should talk to you about the weather, huh. Wouldn't that just be _riveting_ conversation?"

"I'd tell you that Forks is the wettest place in the Continental US."

"And I would just stare into your eyes like every other teenage girl here and say that I hate the rain but that I wanted to give my Mom and her new husband some space so I moved here like the sacrificial lamb that I am." I flutter my eyelashes for good measure in my best Southern Belle pose and this time the smile really does light up his face. If I thought he was good looking before, he's stunning now.

"Is that not the reason you came here?" He's more serious now, lowering his chin and his voice. Honestly I don't really care what he's saying but he's kind of sexy brooding, all kinds of hot.

"No, I don't hate the rain and I'm not a martyr type. My Dad is the Chief of Police and I thought that spending more time with him before heading to college would be a good idea."

He looks at me strangely, not with disgust this time which is a plus, but still curiously.

"What, you don't like my reasons. Not brooding and self loathing enough for you?"

"No, I just. I can't read you all that well, most people are easier."

"What? Do your telepathic abilities not extend to me? Does that make me a freak? Oh dear God!" I place my hand over my brow in mock dramatics and he actually laughs this time, it's a beautiful sound and I want to hear it again. And again, and again and again.

"No, you're just different. You don't really censor what you think."

"Well I do, otherwise I would have told you how insufferably rude I thought it was when you ignored me when I first tried to talk to you."

"You just did."

"Ok, well then I would tell you how hard a time I'm having not telling you how good looking you are, again."

"I think you just did, Bella."

"Oops." I'm not in the least bit sorry, I'm having more fun with this boy here and now that I have in a long time. Shit I think I might actually be _flirting_. Not that I'd have a chance in hell with this guy.

"What are you thinking?"

"Some telepath you are. Actually I was just thinking that I'm pretty sure I've been flirting with you. I mean how weird is that? I never flirt with anyone and I barely know you and here I am, just, _flirting_. It's so weird."

"When you sat down next to me I thought you were the most delicious thing I'd ever seen, in so many ways. I made an instant decision to stay away from you, something I wanted so much couldn't possibly be any good for me, but I've enjoyed myself more in these few minutes we've been talking than I have for a very, very long time. I'd like to formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen, and you're Bella."

"That's right."

"Yep."

"Ok."

So I think it's fair to say that I'm going to like Biology.

 **Just a quick little thing, what do we think?**

 **Happy Monday sweet things, would love to hear your thoughts, other updates to stories coming soon.**

 **-Aurora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright March 2016.**

 **Wow! Thanks you so much for your positive comments and great response, here we go again…**

 **Chapter 2**

"I would bet money that if I hadn't kept trying to talk to you for the past hour you would have high tailed it out of class straight to the receptionists' office to try and switch classes."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you would have begged and pleaded with Mrs Cope, I can just imagine it. You would have used your power brows to frown at her _so hard_ that she'd have to do your bidding."

"I'd force her with my eyebrows?"

"Yes! It's amazing really, I saved Mrs Cope and she doesn't even know it. Maybe that's why she was so nice to me this morning, maybe she _knew_ I'd save her today."

"Right." His small contributions to the conversation are said with a small smile on his face as he mainly looks to the floor instead of right in front of him.

"It's ok Edward, you don't need to hide your brows, you should look ahead so you don't trip and fall."

"Oh don't worry, I'll leave that to you."

"It was once and I can't help that my bag got caught around the chair. Plus I tripped, I didn't fall."

"Because I caught you."

"Which was only because you felt guilty for giving me the mother of all death glares when I walked in."

"That wasn't it."

"So you feel no remorse, what kind of _monster_ are you?" I'm joking with him obviously, or as much as I can considering how difficult it is to concentrate on anything other than how good looking he is. It only lasts a second, but I swear that I see a look of severity cross his face but then I blink and it's replaced once again with an easy smile.

"Apparently the kind that likes catching pretty girls."

The cat has got my tongue and apparently not giving it back because now I'm kind of stumped. I mean we've been joking around for a couple of hours now but I'm not sure what this guy's deal is. He's beautiful obviously, hot doesn't do him justice, when Michelangelo sculpted his _David_ he had Edward in mind for sure. This strangely intense Junior is not what I expected to find here in Forks, hell I don't think I'd expect to find him anywhere.

Is he a player? The rational side of me is rolling her eyes and screaming 'YES' at the top of her lungs but that's another side of me that notices that while the girls and guys around here stare at him plenty enough, no-one really _talks_ to him. In fact other than his siblings earlier, no-one really seems to even acknowledge him. Aren't really good looking people just popular by default?

At first his comment about catching pretty girls, sigh, gets my guard up because I am so not interested in associating myself with someone he really means that kind of thing in a _faux_ gentlemanly way. But then the look on his face as he says it is shy, like he's unsure he's saying the right thing and that he just doesn't go around saying those kinds of things to girls.

We walk out of the school gates as the final bell rings in comfortable silence. I feel happy joking around with him but also just being in his company, he's definitely a soothing presence.

"So uh, this is me." Everyone has dispersed now around the parking lot to their respective vehicles and I press my lips together to stifle a giggle when we arrive at his.

"You drive a Volvo." I say this to him with a complete inability to hide my incredulity because this is _not_ what I was expecting.

"Yeah, it's the safest car in its range. It can get pretty slippery out on these roads."

"I think you're the only seventeen year old guy in America, no wait, maybe the _world_ who wanted a top of the range safety car to drive to school."

"You have something against Volvos?" He's looking at me curiously now, like he's really taking my shock and amazement seriously, honestly I can't believe that eh cares, the guy can have whatever car he wants.

"No, I uh, I just didn't expect _you_ to be driving one."

"And why is that?"

"Are you serious? You've got this whole pained, brooding thing going on, your hair is all kinds of 'just-fucked' fantastic and you dress like a James Dean tribute. So yeah, the Volvo was a surprise."

He runs his hands through his hair self consciously and I realize that while he's obviously supermodel material, he doesn't really think that about himself. I feel bad that he's a little embarrassed.

"Look, your hair isn't really that great. I mean who has penny coloured hair anyway?"

He's facing the ground and smiling at my backtracking, but still clinging on to the back of his neck. I want to be that hand on that neck because damn, like this his shoulders are flexing and his fitted t-shirt is riding up just a little bit so that I can see a hint of a trail of…

"-Bella."

"Uh, yes." So concentrating on more than one thing at a time isn't more strong suit apparently.

"I asked you where _your_ car is."

"Oh, well actually I don't have one yet. Charlie dropped me off this morning in the cruiser and I said I'd walk home. The fact that the bus route home doesn't go anywhere near the Chief's house should be a federal offence."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Um, you don't have to Edward it's ok." I didn't want to take advantage of his gentlemanly tendencies, even though they were really hot, just like the rest of him.

"No, I want to, if that's ok with you, I mean."

"Yeah that's ok." It would be really, really inappropriate to giggle uncontrollably right now, but if I do it in my head then nobody knows.

Edward's face lights up and he quickly moves around to the passenger's side to open my door. I see the rest of the beautiful Cullen family standing across the lot and widen my eyes at the collective glowering.

"They've really got it down you know."

"What's that?"

"Your siblings are harmonising their disapproving stares, did I ruin your after school beautiful people plans or something?"

"Don't worry about them; I just don't do this sort of thing so they're probably just confused."

"Well it was only a matter of time before someone led you away towards the path of corruption Mr Volvo owner, just be glad it's me." I'm joking with him again but he seems to consider my words carefully as we drive out of the school grounds, finally settling on a contented but slightly mischievous smile.

"I figure since I'm already going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly."

 **This seemed like a good place to stop for now, and for those of you who were asking; yes I will be continuing with this and turning it into a full story. Some things will change from the original saga as I obviously want to put my own spin on it but also some parts will just be left out entirely.**

 **I don't know how long this will be but I'd really appreciate feedback, as much as possible, good or bad, just be kind.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Happy Wednesday!**

 **-Aurora**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright March 2016.**

 **So the reviews have been awesome! Thank you! I love how you guys are responding to my version of the characters so far. I'll get to replying to some of your questions and reviews tonight, so do PM me if there's something specific but I wanted to get another chapter up this morning as a thank you for the support and love.**

 **Chapter 3**

While I managed to, sort of, keep my cool while I was with Edward at school yesterday that ran out as soon as he dropped me home. I was reluctant to leave and I'm sure it wasn't my imagination that made me think that he seemed to be feeling the same. He promised to pick me up for school the next day and assured me that it wasn't his quasi Victorian manners that urged him to do so but that he was happy to, at least until I got myself some sort of vehicle.

In the most predictable, angst-ridden and swooning way possible – I couldn't think about anything else for the rest of the evening. I woke up this morning determined to not act any differently than I had yesterday, I wore simple makeup but spent no more time getting ready than usual. Just because he was giving me a ride, it didn't mean that he really thought of me as anything more than a new friend.

Obviously the occasional giggle slipped out and while Charlie certainly noticed the extra bounce in my step, he didn't really say anything about it. He was surprised that I'd managed to make a friend already, but then also didn't seem to suspect for a moment that it would be a _male_ friend. I was definitely glad that he was due to leave before Edward was coming to pick me up, I didn't envisage that particular interaction being the smoothest.

While Edward had said that he would pick me up so that we'd be at school in plenty of time, I started worrying when twenty minutes had passed and he still wasn't here. After another ten minutes I was just plain pissed and grabbed my parka to face the drizzle outside, praying that I wouldn't arrive at school with muddied knees after rushing to make it on time.

At lunch I was still pissed.

I was incredibly lucky that I had independent study for first period so no-one really noticed when I checked in a few minutes late and headed straight to the library.

It turns out that on the whole the kids at Forks High weren't all that different from the ones in Phoenix, there the bitchy types and the popular cliques but in general most were pretty chilled out. Everyone lapped at drama like it was their source of nourishment but I think that's the same wherever you go.

Edward wasn't so predictable.

Over the next few days he was still a no show, it was like he just disappeared but no one cared. No one but me apparently. So many times I thought about approaching his siblings to ask him where he was but they just followed me with their stony glares for the most part. A couple of times Alice, the bubbly one, had looked like she was about to say something but then one of the others usually came over to lead her away to something more important and I would be left with the group of kids I had gotten to know over the past few days.

It was Friday afternoon that I finally made up my mind. I would go to their house, Forks was a small town and people seemed far more open to that kind of thing than in Phoenix.

I told Charlie that I was going over to the Cullens' for a study session; he seemed as enthusiastic as a small town police chief can ever come across that I was being sociable. Really it wasn't that big of a lie, I was going over to check on Edward since his absence was unexplained and seemed very strange and also to give him notes from our Biology classes since none of his other siblings share that class with us.

Such a good lab partner.

I followed Charlie's directions after he dropped me off at the station after school and after an hour of walking in the surprisingly pleasant drizzle, through woods and seemingly endless rows of trees I arrived at the bottom of a driveway. I was glad that Charlie knew where everyone in town, and even out of town, lived as I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to find this place by myself.

So their house was big, and modern and full of glass and completely silent. I winced at the loud sound my footsteps were making as I neared the property, I could hear wind whistling through the trees surrounding their home but no cars, no noise of four, maybe five, rowdy teenagers inside on a Friday night. Something was not right about the situation I was finding myself in, it wasn't that I wasn't scared, because I kind of was, but it was more fear of the unknown than fear for my safety.

This was better than waiting all weekend and worrying about what had happened to him, I couldn't wait until Monday to get my answers, I wanted them now.

It didn't really occur to me that what I was doing might be considered a little weird until I was greeted by a stunning woman at the front door not long after I knocked.

"Hello." Her voice was like, honey, so smooth and while I knew now, from the gossip queens at school, that the Cullen kids were adopted, it still didn't alleviate my shock at seeing a stunning woman in her early thirties answer the door.

"Hi, um. You must be Mrs Cullen. I'm Bella, I go to school with Edward."

"Hello, Bella. It's lovely to meet you, please call me Esme. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, thank you Mrs- Esme, but I just wanted to stop by quickly for something."

"How can I help?"

"Well, I was just wondering about Edward actually. I mean, I don't know if you know but he hasn't been in school the past few days. I'm sure his siblings have picked up his assignments in his other classes but I just moved here and he's my bio lab partner. He's missed a lot already so I just wanted to bring him my notes."

"Edward had to take some time off, but this was very thoughtful of you Bella, thank you."

I rifle through my bag for the photocopies I'd made when laughter from inside the house stops me in my tracks.

"It's no problem, really. I kind of feel bad actually."

"I'm sure you need not dear, but why?"

"Well I only met your son for a day, so please don't think badly of me for saying this, but I think Edward struggles with Biology so maybe having the weekend to go over things would be good, I wouldn't want him to fall behind."

The booming laughter sounded again and I wasn't so alarmed by it this time. Obviously I didn't revel in lying to poor Mrs Cullen the first time that I met her, but I considered it payback for him failing to let me know he wouldn't be able to pick me up for school. It struck me that if he's really ill that I would feel pretty awful, damn.

She has a small smile on her kind face but it's not malicious, I'm sure she just finds me amusing.

"I'll be sure to pass these along to Edward and send him your best."

"Thank you Esme, I'm sorry to disturb your evening. I'll head home now."

As she bids me goodbye and I pause for a second and turn around expecting to see the retreating figure of Mrs Cullen, only she's not the one standing in the doorway.

"Hello Bella."

 **This is probably about as angsty as it'll get, but there will be answers soon as I'm really going to try and update regularly to get this one going.**

 **All thoughts, comments, questions and suggestions are always appreciated.**

 **Happy Friday!**

 **-Aurora**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright March 2016.**

 **A Sunday night treat for y'all, also longer because one or two of you may have wanted longer chapters ;)**

 **As expected and requested, I don't think this Bella is going to let Edward get away with this kind of behaviour.**

 **Game on.**

 **Chapter 4**

"Glad to see you got over whatever thing it was that was so _life threateningly important_ that you couldn't contact me this week and left me to walk to school _in the rain._ "

"You're angry."

"No this isn't angry, this is rage foreplay. You have no idea how _pissed_ I was, actually _still am_ that you just forgot about me. You could have called."

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Bullshit, even if you don't, which is weird but ok. You didn't think of borrowing one from your glam squad of siblings and calling the Chief of Police's home, because guess what, he's listed in the phonebook."

"I really didn't think you would be this…affected."

"Affected? I met you on my first day at a new school, new town. I don't know _anybody_ here. I make the _wild_ assumption that we're getting on because of the _talking for hours_ part of the day and then _poof_!"

"Poof?"

"You disappeared, asshole."

"What did you just call me?"

I turned around in my seat; Edward was driving me home after Mrs Cullen recognised as a fellow woman that I would probably murder him on their driveway if I didn't have something to distract me.

"I called you an asshole Edward, and I think it's pretty justified given how you behaved. I mean, where were you?" I looked down at my lap instead of out the window at the beautiful Washington forestry speeding by, I figured bitching to him about his speed probably wouldn't help and it really wasn't the most important thing after all.

"Why does it matter?"

"Why does it, why does it _matter_? Edward stop the car."

I sit there wringing my hands together for what is probably no more than a minute but feels way too long. Before when the car was moving along the road I could find a hundred other things to distract me, now that it's just us my senses are hyper aware of every infinitesimal movement he makes.

I know that I need to get this out so I turn my body to face him and look him straight in the eyes. I need him to know that I'm serious but at the same time being in such close proximity is nerve wracking.

"It matters because I moved here to live with someone who I really don't know at all, there's nothing wrong with Charlie but we just haven't spent much time together.

It's awkward. Forks is nothing like Phoenix, it's a new school on the other side of the country and I'm not trying to sound like a martyr because I made this choice for myself but I'm not someone who just fits in naturally anywhere she goes.

Then I meet you on my first day and other than the fact that you're apparently initially repulsed by my presence, we got talking and for the first time I didn't feel like I was in a strange place. You felt familiar and it was nice to feel like I actually belonged here. And then you were gone and all of a sudden I was the weird new girl all over again. I was mad and hurt and just disappointed."

"I'm not a good friend for you Bella. You should stay away from me."

"Kinda difficult when I'm in your car."

"I'm serious."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"That's such self sacrificing, brooding and masochistic _bullshit_."

"You're angry."

"Play a different tune already. Yes, I'm angry. Yes, I'm hurt. No I am not going to forgive you after one look at your pretty face and athletic physique."

His head snapped up at my words and his eyebrows furrowed in consternation. He turned his eyes down to his feet and muttered harshly to himself.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did."

"I'm sorry Bella, but this just shows why it isn't a good idea for us to be friends."

"Did you not hear the part where I called bullshit on your superiority complex? You do not get to _decide_ if it's a good idea for us to be friends. I mean what gives you the right? I accept that you have shitty decision making skills but people forgive other people for their mistakes."

"You don't sound like you forgive me."

"Well I kind of don't. Edward I had to show up to my second day at a new school kinda late and wet from the rain. Now I'm no beauty queen but that really wasn't the first impression I wanted to give people of myself."

"I didn't know that that would happen, I just thought it would be best if I took off for a few days."

"Maybe before you decide to run away from something that scares you, you should do the logical thing and _talk to someone_ , namely me, to let me know that you can't give me a ride."

"I'm not a good friend for you Bella."

"Fine, you know what, screw this I'm walking home."

"Bella don't be ridiculous."

"As great as it is to hear you say my name all day Edward, I'm going, you're too pig-headed to listen to reason."

"Bella, wait, please."

I don't think he thought that I'd actually get out of the car, especially given that a light drizzle had begun to fall outside. I didn't slam the car door but I didn't waste any time moving away from the vehicle and along the track that I was, fairly, sure led back towards the centre of town. I felt him behind me before I heard his footsteps and almost came to a complete stop when he was in front of me trying to block my path.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry, just, let me explain. Stop walking, God you are so infuriating." I spun around at his last words, pointing to my chest as I spoke my next words."

" _I'm_ infuriating? Are you serious?"

"You don't do anything I expect you to, you confuse me."

"Right, because cutting school for four days at the start of the semester under the pretence that you don't think you'll be a good friend to someone is…normal. Is that right? Is that really the point you're trying to make?"

His hand is running through his hair again and with the light rain slowly soaking his shirt I feel like fate does not want me to stay mad at this boy for very long.

"Can you please just get in the car?" He looks defeated and part of me feels sorry for him, he's obviously incredibly conflicted about something and I realise that it's causing him significant discomfort.

As soon as we're both settled in with the heater on I turn to face him again, hoping that we can both get some things straight _finally_.

"Look, I know I ramble sometimes but let's just keep this simple. I'll ask you questions and you can ask me too. I'm tired of this back and forth already."

"Ok."

"Right, so why did you leave? You need to tell me the truth here or I'm done with this whole thing and you can just drive me home and we won't speak again."

"At the time I felt like my leaving was the best thing to do, I feel very _drawn_ to you and being with you feels different to what I'm used to."

"Why didn't you call me to let me know you couldn't give me a ride?"

"I didn't think that you'd be left to walk to school and I had no idea how reliant you were upon me that day. I'm sorry Bella but if I'd known or realised how much you'd be hurt then I never would have left."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think that you'd care, or notice."

"No but what do you mean about hurting me?"

"I care about you very much, more than I should."

"Because you have a girlfriend? 'Cause I think you crossed the line at calling me delicious, if you do."

His beautiful face twists into a wry smile and he closes his eyes as he shakes his head to himself.

"No, no girlfriend."

"Then it's ok to care about me, I mean it's pretty obvious that I care for you."

"I can't believe that you walked all the way to my house."

"Yeah well I'm not sporty, like _at all_ but I can walk ok. Besides how else was I supposed to get in touch with Edward MIA Cullen?"

"I like it when you say my name."

"Hey I'm still mad ok. Your cute comments probably do you a lot of favours in life along with that face but not with me. Honesty is the best policy, and you've got some catching up to do."

"Yes I have."

"Are you going to run away again?"

"No."

"How do I know that? What's the point in me trusting you if you're just going to disappear again?"

"I managed to convince myself while I was away that I would be no good for you and that my absence would not cause you pain or distress. You seem to be decided to prove me otherwise. I am also selfish and Bella, I don't think that I can stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't."

Our last words hang in the space between us and I bite my bottom lip as we continue the rest of our journey in silence. I can barely contain my smile and a look at him out of the corner of my eye shows me that he feels the same.

If I thought that he was beautiful before then that was because I hadn't seen the cheeky grin on his face now. He looks extraordinary and far younger than the seventeen year old carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders of before.

"I really am sorry about leaving last week."

"I know. You can make it up to me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to go hiking; you live in a pretty remote spot so I figure you know a thing or two about navigating these trails."

"Yes I'd say that I do."

"Then you can show me the best spots, tomorrow should be dry and that's apparently pretty rare in Forks. Pick me up at ten and if you're a minute late then there'll be trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

We say goodbye with secret smiles and promises of an adventure tomorrow. I sleep soundly in contrast to how restless and jittery I feel in the morning, running around trying to decide exactly which hoody I'm going to wear on my forced platonic date with Edward.

On hearing a car pull up outside I have to cover my mouth in shock as I let out a giggle when I see Edward on my drive at _nine am_ with a brown paper bag from the bakery and two coffees as he gets out of the car.

He might be a bit clueless but it seems that there's hope yet for Edward Cullen.

 **Oh hey! So this was difficult as very dialogue heavy which isn't normal in my chapters but I wanted to actually get them talking and have a real conversation filled with more than three word sentences. I think this also conveys the intensity of their relationship but also a more realistic approach to communication. That's kind of what I was going for.**

 **Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you.**

 **Happy Sunday!**

 **-Aurora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright June 2016.**

 **It's a short chapter, I know, but I'd like to know if people are still on board with this.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Are you going to eat that or tear it to shreds some more? Trust me Edward, the bagel's already dead."

It was the strangest thing having Edward Cullen in my kitchen; actually so far _knowing_ him at all had been one of the most unique experiences of my life. Someone who clearly looked like they belonged on a catwalk did not really blend in to Charlie's _unchangedfortwentyyears_ décor.

He'd brought us breakfast and insisted on eating together here as he'd shown up early, the bagels were great but even though he'd moved his food around the plate a whole lot since we'd sat down, I wasn't sure that he'd actually eaten anything.

"Sorry, I just. I actually ate a lot last night and now my appetite is kind of off."

"It's fine, just promise me that you're not dieting."

"It's interesting that you're concerned about my diet, but don't worry, I'm in better shape than any of the other guys around here."

"That sounds like a claim that needs some proving."

"Maybe I'll show you some time."

Despite my prior displays of flirtation and blatant confidence, I can't help but blush and look down at the table at his suggestion because Edward being so _darn attractive_ and saying those things is really not something that I'm used to.

"Why are you here Edward?" To say I was surprised when he showed up an hour early this morning would be an understatement. I'd never been happier to be an early riser.

"I want to spend time with you. I was sitting at home thinking about you and how what I wanted most in the world was to see you rather than waiting for longer and then I just decided to stop over-thinking and…do. So here I am."

"That's intense, but in a good way."

"I hope so. Bella, I know that while I was gone you were angry and hurt, but I thought that I was doing the best thing for the both of us. The way I feel about you, it's not relatable to anything I've ever experienced in the past and there's still so much you don't know about me. Now I realise I was wrong, because I think that despite my shortcomings, I can make you happy, if you'll let me."

"This is not the kind of conversation suited to Charlie's kitchen."

"I'm sorry Bella I just needed to-"

"No, I mean stop. Don't apologize, seriously. Everything you said is great, seriously unbelievable and you can't blame me for feeling somewhat incredulous, I just never thought I'd be having this conversation with someone, let alone in Charlie's crappy 'wallpaper desperately needs replacing and most of the things in here are broken' kitchen. The way you talk about this is more of the 'epic' variety than I'm used to ok? I feel like we should be at the climax of a corny romantic-comedy film."

"You're so beautiful when you're mad."

"I'm not mad." Well, a little.

"Well then you're just beautiful." He moves his chair backwards slowly and I know that what happens in the next few minutes is going to change everything between us.

I'm still seated which means he's standing over me now and as gentle as he is, I can't help but feel like the prey caught in his trap. Or maybe I just walked right into it willingly.

"In theory, this is the moment where you kiss me, and if you're not going to then you should walk out of my house and never come back because I'll die from embarrassment."

"Bella, I've wanted to taste you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. Will you let me?"

Every fibre of my being comes alive in a way like never before when his lips hesitantly, but smoothly glide over mine. I feel it everywhere and before I realize what I'm doing I'm running my hands through his hair and pulling myself up to his height. His hands slowly come to my sides and our kiss deepens. I moan into his mouth in a way I would be horrified of if I gave a damn about anything else other than the way he makes me feel, what he's _doing_ to me.

And what I'm doing to him too _apparently._

"Guess you're not so behind in bio after all, huh?"

 **Thoughts?**

 **I know it's been crazy long since I updated, but y'all know how RL gets in the way sometimes.**

 **Happy Wednesday,**

 **-Aurora**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Original characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, plot lines and characterisations all belong to Aurora18, copyright February 2018.**

 **Guess who's back?**

 **Chapter 6**

Okay so maybe taking a hike with Edward wasn't the best idea I'd ever had. Not that I'm a terrible hiker, but he wasn't even breaking a sweat and we'd been walking for _hours_. Coming in second had its advantages though, firstly I felt better about being slightly out of breath (when he wasn't) because surely he couldn't hear me walking one by one as we were. Secondly, I had the most superb view of his ass.

Really, I just hadn't appreciated this side of him before. I could see the outlines of the muscle, his thighs flexing, taking long strides and not missing a beat in the sweet rhythm he had going while he dodged tree roots.

It was a really great view until I'd clearly stopped looking where I was looking, tripped on one of said tree roots and bit my lip, all at the same time. Incredible.

"Are we at the stage where me falling over is cute or is it still embarrassing?" I peek awkwardly through one eye at him as he kneels over me, all smoldering and concerned-like.

"Bella, are you _ok?_ "

"Edward, you're seventeen, how can you _smolder_? Isn't that an acquired skill that comes with age?" Now he looks really concerned, less smoldering. Shame.

"I should take you back home, I don't know what I was thinking keeping you out this long."

"I know – good God what will my chaperone say?!" Ok so my British accent probably needed some (read: a lot) of work but clearly falling on my ass while looking at Edward's had me all kinds of delirious.

Before I know what's going on I'm squealing because he's hauled me up in his arms and I am all up in his sexiness just like I've wanted to be since we first met.

"Oh Edward my knight in shining armor!" I giggle semi-uncontrollably at him rolling his eyes and then realize I am in optimal position to get a good whiff of his manly aroma by discretely (yes, discretely) leaning into his collar.

 _Manly aroma?_ Really, Bella.

Thankfully I've managed to not snort in my laughter, that would just be _so_ attractive. I want to face palm at my internal monologue, but really I'm just glad I haven't completely lost it yet.

"Seriously Bella, are you hurt?"

I turn my face toward his and manage to maintain composure because now he does actually sound a little concerned.

"I'm ok, really. Sorry I'm just happy – I mean my ass kinda hurts so you could always make _that_ feel a little better." I wiggle my eyebrows at him seductively.

Yeah you heard me, _seductively_.

"I'm glad you're not hurt. I think I like this side of you Miss Swan, you're all sweet and not being mean to me." Thankfully by now his eye rolling has turned into a sweet, good natured smile that just about melts me.

I gasp in mock admonishment.

"Mr Cullen how can I ever make it up to you?" We're whispering now and I had no idea how quiet it could be amongst the trees, I can't hear a single sound apart from our quiet breathing and my hand as I move my fingers through his hair.

I hear his sharp intake of breath, see his nostrils flare just a little and eyes widen right before bends his head down to kiss me. This is different than last time though. This time is different than our kiss from this morning because we both know what we're in for, we're both prepared for the onslaught of feelings and sensations. I'm not as surprised by it but I get just as, if not more, carried away than the first time.

Before I know it we're laying down on the grass and he's running his fingers gently down my face, tracing my cheekbone, jawline, down to my neck and just about making me lose my mind.

"Edward I don't think you know how good that feels. You're killing me." The deep chuckle I feel against my shoulder doesn't help my control.

 _Control?_ What, control?

As if I have more experience than I actually do, which is zero, I tilt my hips upward and let my legs fall naturally to the side to accommodate his body fitting oh so well between mine. I want to capture how good this moment feels as I take in his weight on top of me, the soft grass beneath me, his hand making its way smoothly down my side with the other supporting his weight when I'm temporarily blinded by a ray of sunlight peeking through the trees.

More astounding than the sudden intrusion of light though is the sight of Edward's glistening skin.

What the _eff_?!

 **Thoughts? Be gentle guys, it's been a while…**

 **-A**


End file.
